hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
If I'm Not There
If I'm Not There (オレがいなきゃ, Ore ga inakya) is a song from the Hunter × Hunter: The Nightmare of Zaoldyeck, sung by Kanako Mitsuhashi as Killua Zoldyck and Junko Takeuchi as Gon Freecss. Lyrics Romanji= KIRUA: tsurizao katate ni itsumo hashitteru doubutsu mitai na yatsu de oyaji mitai na HANTAA ni narutte tanoshisou ni hanasun da ansatsu kagyou ga douiu shigoto ka souzou sura dekinakute ittai donna tokoro de sodattara anna fuu ni narun da ga (spoken part) dakedo GON ni wa ORE ga inakya dame nan da (spoken part) GON: SUKEBOU ni notte kimochi yosasouni kaze wo kitteitan da kakkoyokute tesuto chuu na no ni sa sugu tomodachi ni natta yo ansatsu kagyou ga douiu shigoto ka setsumei shite kureta kedo yaritai koto ga betsu ni arun nara sa yameteii to omowanai? (spoken part) sou KIRUA ni wa ore ga inakya dame nan da (spoken part) SHIRUBA: enryo wa iranai oyako no kaiwa da shoujiki ni hanaseba ii omoeba omae no egao wo miru no mo zuibun hisashiburi da na ansatsusha toshite ikiteku koto wo omae ni kyouyou shite kita chi wo uketsugu koto chi wo tayasanu koto sore de ii to omotteta da ga omae ni wa omae no jinsei ga aru (spoken part) KIRUA: ORE wa zettai ni nakama wo uragiranai! (spoken part) GON: nakama to isshoni tabi wo tsuzukete ikou! KIRUA: sou sa GON ni wa ORE ga inakya dame nan da GON: KIRUA ni wa ORE ga inakya dame nan da KIKYOU: hitomi no fukasa ga mitsumeteru fuukei SHIRUBA: irakareru tobira to machiukeru unmei GON: sou ORE ni wa (KIRUA: sou ORE ni wa) GON: KIRUA ga inakya (KIRUA: GON ga inakya) |-| Kanji= キルア：釣竿片手にいつも走ってる 動物みたいなやつで 親父みたいなハンターになるって 楽しそうに話すんだ 暗殺家業がどういう仕事か 想像すら出来なくて 一体どんなところで育ったら あんな風になるんだか (spoken part) だけどゴンには俺がいなきゃ 駄目なんだ (spoken part) ゴン：スケボーに乗って気持ち良さそうに 風を切っていたんだ かっこよくてテスト中なのにさ すぐ友達になったよ 暗殺家業がどういう仕事か 説明してくれたけど やりたいことが別にあるんならさ 辞めていいと思わない? (spoken part) そうキルアには俺がいなきゃ 駄目なんだ シルバ：遠慮はいらない親子の会話だ 正直に話せばいい 思えばお前の笑顔を見るのも 随分久しぶりだな 暗殺者として生きてくことを お前に強要してきた 血を受け継ぐこと 血を絶やさぬこと それでいいと思ってた だがお前にはお前の人生がある (spoken part) キルア：俺は絶対に仲間を裏切らない! (spoken part) ゴン：仲間と一緒に旅を続けて行こう! キルア：そうさゴンには俺がいなきゃ 駄目なんだ ゴン：キルアには俺がいなきゃ 駄目なんだ キキョウ：瞳の深さが見つめてる風景 シルバ：いらかれる扉と待ち受ける運命 ゴン：そう俺には（キルア：そう俺には） ゴン：キルアがいなきゃ（キルア：ゴンがいなきゃ） |-| English= Killua: Fishing pole in hand, he's always running around Looking like a wild animal, that guy Wants to be a Hunter like his dad It was fun talking with him What kind of career is that of an assassin? I could never imagine it How exactly was the child in me raised? That's how I felt (spoken part) But Gon, when I'm not around He's helpless (spoken part) Gon: Riding a skateboard, just feeling good Slicing through the wind He was so cool in the exam! We became friends right away What kind of career is that of an assassin? He's explained it before, but I think he wants to do something else I think he wants to quit it (spoken part) Right, Killua, when I'm not around He's helpless Silva: No need to hold back; this is just between you and me You can speak honestly When I think, the last time I saw you smile Was a long, long time ago Living the life of an assassin Up to now, we've been coercing you into it I thought you should inherit your bloodline I didn't want that bloodline to disappear I thought that, after all this time... Still! You have your own life (spoken part) Killua: I will never betray my friends! (spoken part) Gon: With my friends together, let's continue our journey! Killua: Yes, without me, Gon is helpless Gon: Without me, Killua is helpless Kikyou: In the depths of his eyes, I see him looking at the scenery Silva: The door is opening, fate is waiting Gon: That's right... (Killua: That's right...) Gon: If Killua isn't here... (Killua: If Gon isn't here...) Category:Songs Category:Character Song Category:Musicals Category:Articles without pictures